Time
by Butterfly2389
Summary: What would have happened if Bella hadn't forgiven Edward so easily after New Moon? Just a little thing that popped into my head. This is my first story, so please be kind. Read and review please!


Author: Butterfly2389  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Stephanie Meyer does.  
Summary: This is just something that popped into my head. It is set during New Moon with some obvious changes. Please be kind, this is my first story. Please read and review!

Time

All eyes were on me, which automatically made me blush. All seven vampires were staring at me in shock. I had just turned away from Edward. He still had his arms open, as if he expected me to just jump into them like nothing had happened. As if we just hadn't got back from Italy, where I had to stop him from killing himself. As if these last few months hadn't happened. Like those months of pain and anguish were just my imagination working over time.

I was in shock through most of our time in Italy. I couldn't do anything but stare at him. I kept expecting him to disappear, that it would all turn out to be a dream. I stayed in this state until our plane touched down in Forks. It was if being back home set something off inside of me. I realized where I was and who was holding me. And my first instinct had been to run. I just kept thinking that I needed to get away. I needed time to process everything that had happened. I needed to figure out where I was going to go from here.

I let him pull me along though. I followed without complaint as we left the airport and went to the Cullen's house. Edward whispered in my ear that they wanted to come up with a cover story before taking me home to Charlie. I did not respond. He didn't seem to realize that I hadn't said one word since we had stepped off of the plane.

We had pulled up in front of the house that I thought I was never going to see again. No one said a word until we were settled in the living room. It was decided by Carlisle that we would tell Charlie I had to go to L.A. with Alice. Carlisle had said to keep it vague. Charlie might not like it, but the less he knew the better. I just nodded my head, stilling concentrating on how I would get out of here by myself. I could see Jasper looking at me questioningly from the corner of my eye. I could only imagine what my feelings of fear and uncertainty were doing to him.

Abruptly I stood up and told them I had to go. I had put off telling Charlie long enough. Everyone looked a little shocked by my outburst, but seemed to concede that I was right. Edward stood up and went to put his arm around me, saying he would take me home. It was at that moment, that everything changed. I flinched away before he could touch me. Everyone stood in shocked silence at what I had just done.

Edward stood there looking taken aback and hurt by my obvious rejection of him. He took a step towards me, and I took two more back for his effort.

"Bella, what is the matter?"

I just shook my head. "Edward, I need some time alone. Just because you are back right now, does not change anything. You were gone for almost six months. That isn't just going to be fixed with an apology."

He moved before I could even comprehend what was happening. He had a hold of my shoulders and was shaking me before anyone could react. "No, Bella. We need to talk about this," He shook me once more, as if to emphasize his point, "I need to explain everything."

He was pulled away from me by a strong force before he could do anymore damage. I looked up and felt the shock come over me as I took in Jasper, standing there glowering at Edward. I noticed the confusion on the faces of the other family members, but I had no clue whether it was from what I had said to Edward or what Jasper had just done.

Edward glowered right back at Jasper, "What in the hell was that?"

Jasper just shook his head looking disgusted, "Two reasons. One because you were terrifying her with that display. And two, because do you have any clue what you did to her by leaving? I could feel her anguish before you guys even stepped off of the plane."

Edward became deflated at this revelation. I spoke up before anything more could be said on the subject.

"May I please use the phone Jasper? I need to call someone."

"Sure thing, Bella," Jasper replied. He still stood protectively in front of me, never taking his eyes off of Edward. It seemed so surreal to see him protecting me, considering that it was his actions at my birthday party that had been the catalyst for this whole stupid mess. Not that I blamed him for it. No that honor belonged to Edward. If he hadn't have been so set on protecting me from the vampires, I probably wouldn't be calling my best friend, who was also a werewolf to come pick me up.

"Hey, it's me," I said into the phone, "I need you to come pick me up. I am at the Cullen's house."

Jacob answered me with a simple, "I will be right there," and then there was a dial tone. I gently put the phone back into the receiver and turned around. Jasper still stood in front of me, but he seemed a little more relaxed now. The others stood around with their faces full of anger and confusion all pointed at me. Like they couldn't understand why I wouldn't just let it all go, so we could go back to how it was before.

It was then that I realized why Jasper was so willing to help me. He could understand why I couldn't let it go. He could feel my pain, my anguish, and my anger. It had hit him so hard; that he knew this wasn't going to be fixed with a simple apology.

"I am going to wait outside," I stuttered. It was kind of hard to talk when you had three vampires glaring at you and two looking confused and hurt over this whole interaction. It was the first time I had ever seen Esme glare at anyone, but I could understand her reasons. She might love me, but I was hurting her son. And that just was not acceptable. Alice and Rosalie both glared too. I was hurting their brother and Alice to an extent. Emmett looked confused, but at the same time like he might understand why I was acting this way. He had once told me how he had been in love before, but the girl had hurt him very badly. He had never forgiven her, and then it was only months later that Rosalie had found him, and he had never looked back. Edward looked hurt more than anything else. Carlisle had a resigned look on his face, like he had expected something like this to happen.

"I will come with you," said Jasper softly. I moved towards the door and he followed me swiftly. I stopped right as I reached the handle and turned back around to face the vampires in the living room.

"I want you all to know that I still love you. I am sorry about all of this, but I just need some time to myself. To think and put things in perspective. You just don't understand what I went through the months that you were gone. I was finally getting myself back on track, then all of this happened. I just need some time," I gave them all a sad smile, then turned and walked out the door with Jasper right behind me.

We sat waiting on the porch steps. I could feel the eyes of the entire family from the window behind us, but neither I nor Jasper acknowledged them. I could feel a calmness wash over me. I turned to Jasper and whispered my thanks. He just smirked in return. We stayed like that until the faint noises of a car could be heard.

Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit pulled up the driveway. He got out of the car, but stopped at the sight of Jasper beside me. I could tell he also saw the rest of the Cullens in the window behind us. I started to stand up, but Jasper was there helping me up before I could even comprehend what was happening. I nodded to him in thanks, and gave Jacob a signal to give me a moment. He backed off slightly, going to lean against his car.

I turned back to Jasper. "Thank you. For everything."

"No problem, Bella," he replied, "And if you ever need to talk about anything, vampire or otherwise, I am here to listen."

Before I could even comprehend my actions I had put my arms around Jasper and was hugging him. I saw Jacob stand up quickly out of the corner of my eye. I heard the front door open and I knew the rest of the family was there in case Jasper lost it. But Jasper just put his arms around me and hugged me back. He stood there for a moment before he broke away from me. I smiled at him one last time, and he began backing away from me towards the house.

I turned then and ran to Jacob who caught me in his open arms. I clung to him tightly for a second before I broke away. I gave him a watery smile and walked to the passenger door. I could feel myself close to breaking. Being in Jasper's calming presence had helped me more than I realized. Jacob helped me in, then walked around and started the car. He backed out slowly. I could still see the whole family standing on the porch watching us go. I gave a slight wave to Jasper, and then we were gone.

A/N: Please read and review! I want to know what everyone thinks.


End file.
